If $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ are positive and $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = 25,$ $x^2 + y^2 + z^2 = 36,$ and $ax + by + cz = 30,$ compute
\[\frac{a + b + c}{x + y + z}.\]
Explanation: By the Cauchy-Schwarz inequality,
\[(a^2 + b^2 + c^2)(x^2 + y^2 + z^2) \ge (ax + by + cz)^2.\]This becomes $25 \cdot 36 \ge 30^2.$  Since $25 \cdot 36 = 900 = 30^2,$ we get equality.

From the equality condition in Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[\frac{a}{x} = \frac{b}{y} = \frac{c}{z}.\]Let
\[k = \frac{a}{x} = \frac{b}{y} = \frac{c}{z}.\]Then $a = kx,$ $b = ky$ and $c = kz,$ so
\[a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = k^2 x^2 + k^2 y^2 + k^2 z^2 = k^2 (x^2 + y^2 + z^2).\]Then $36k^2 = 25,$ so $k^2 = \frac{25}{36},$ which means $k = \frac{5}{6}.$  Therefore,
\[\frac{a + b + c}{x + y + z} = \boxed{\frac{5}{6}}.\]